Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of insertion systems, and more particularly to systems for cannula insertion.
Description of the Related Art
In ophthalmic surgery, and in other surgical contexts, a surgeon may desire to create a port opening on the surface tissue of a patient and to insert a cannula through which the surgeon can perform surgical operations. Generally, such port openings are called cannulas in the ophthalmic surgery context.